


Игра начинается

by Toy_Soldier



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crimes & Criminals, Cyberpunk, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toy_Soldier/pseuds/Toy_Soldier
Summary: Трое авантюристов серьёзно нарушают законы задворок крупного мегаполиса, в которых правит подпольный бизнес и проводятся бои без правил. Двум наёмным убийцам со своим кодексом чести поступает заказ на богатого и влиятельного человека, с чьей смертью потерпит убытки огромная корпорация. Начинается маленькая и жестокая игра. Ставки сделаны, ставок больше нет.
Relationships: Deidara & Sasori & Hidan, Haku & Momochi Zabuza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Глава 1. Эстетика подпольных сражений.

**Author's Note:**

> Дикий ООС буквально каждого из персонажей. Пейринги — лёгкие намёки на Сасори/Дейдара, Какузу/Хидан и Забуза/Хаку, но это если очень внимательно приглядываться.   
> На самом деле я пишу это с огромным удовольствием.

Будет больно. Хидан к этому готов и давно уже принял и понял это как данность, потому что боль — именно то, что делает его безумцем, фанатиком, то есть, в общем и целом, тем, кем Хидан и является. 

Более того, боль только распаляет его. Эйфория слепого азарта доводит до границы слепого, жестокого, яростного безумия, когда не хочется ничего, кроме как сражаться, бить и уклоняться от ударов, чуть ли не зубами впиваться в горло противника — а зубы у Хидана будут поострее человеческих, и никакая зубная боль ему не грозит. Бионика, совместившая технологии с запутанными процессами, происходящими в человеческом организме, заменила все кости в теле Хидана, начав с фаланг пальцев — теперь они могут свернуть шею крупной собаке одним движением — и заканчивая позвоночником.

Он был буквально создан для участия в этих боях — без правил, проходящих по ночам в закрытых клубах, куда никому нет доступа. На счету Хидана ни одного проигрыша, потому что проигрыш означает смерть, причём не всегда быструю и безболезненную. Поверженного растаскивают на органы и механизмы — кому чего не хватает. Зато победителю достаётся сумма, на которую небольшая семья могла бы безбедно жить полтора года.

Он бросал вызов противникам во много раз сильнее и крупнее себя. Никто не знает, как ему удавалось выйти победителем из схватки с соперниками, напоминающими медведя — а сам Хидан тянет максимум на волка.

Злого волка. Голодного волка. С оскаленными клыками, с которых срывается кровавая пена. Придёт беленький волчок и укусит за бочок, как пели матери своим детям двести-триста лет назад, пока маленький город не превратился в огромный мегаполис, а звёзды на небе не исчезли в свете неоновых огней.

Когда противник в очередной раз ударяет его в челюсть, Хидан думает, что пора уже с этим заканчивать. Он бьёт с ожесточением, причём злится отнюдь не только на своего противника — тот, сволочь, попался хитрый и увёртливый, не волк, скорее куница. Но и на шее куницы скоро сомкнутся волчьи челюсти.

Хидан уворачивается и тут же бьёт проклятую «куницу» под дых. Тот сгибается и чуть ли не падает, но Хидану кажется, что рано или поздно он всё-таки выдохнется, и тогда ничего хорошего его не ждёт. 

В жадной, охочей до зрелищ толпе он замечает до одури знакомую золотую макушку, и, Хидан уверен, если присмотреться, он увидит ещё и ярко-алую — впрочем, красными, кислотно-зелёными и безумно-голубыми волосами теперь уже никого не удивишь, на этом фоне гораздо больше выделяются от природы ярко-пшеничные волосы Дейдары.

Хидан ударяет вновь и вновь — потому что может поклясться, что на миг обладатель пшеничных, убранных в высокий хвост волос обернулся и подмигнул ему. Впрочем, при скудном освещении ему сто раз могло показаться.

В следующий момент «куница» невыразимо странно дёргается, как будто кто-то обвязал его запястья невидимыми нитями и резко дёрнул вверх — и Хидан отлично знает, что это означает. 

Ему всё ещё достаются удары, но теперь они идут не в полную силу, вскользь, и уклоняется от них Хидан легко и просто, даже почти красиво. 

Спустя сто пятьдесят секунд Хидан улыбается самой безумной и безрассудной своей улыбкой, глядя, как неспешно, как будто в замедленной съёмке, падает навзничь его противник. Хидан откидывает голову назад и смеётся, смеётся, смеётся. 

Только когда Хидан покидает клуб через чёрный ход, к нему присоединяются двое. В голубых глазах Дейдары навеки оставило свой след море, море, которого никто из них никогда не видел, но в юности Дейдара мечтал убежать к морю. Он и сейчас мечтает — но уже притуплённо, его мечты смазались и исчезли, их заменили другие, куда более приземлённые.

Губы Сасори навечно застыли в лёгкой, словно издевательской полуулыбке, но за этой полуулыбкой скрывается интеллект гения в сочетании с холодной, как нож, жестокостью, которой позавидовал бы кто угодно из диктаторов. Ветер чуть треплет ярко-красные волосы, когда Сасори неслышно вздыхает.

— Ну отлично же всё прошло, хм? — игриво подмигивает Дейдара непонятно кому из них, его радость достаточно искренняя — он уже придумал, как потратить свою часть денег, он фанатеет по всему технично-неоновому, при этом не желая как-то модифицировать своё тело, считает себя прекрасным и без этого. Горделиво вскидывает голову, с вызовом глядя на остальных — ну же, хвалите меня.

— Ты мог бы сработать лучше, — пожимает плечами Сасори. Голос его бесцветен, а тело больше напоминает шарнирную куклу. Зато Сасори ловкий, как пустынная змея, и столь же опасный. К тому же, без него не было бы их маленькой — не совсем — аферы.

Никто точно не знает, сколько Сасори лет. Выглядит он совсем молодым юношей. На самом деле он гораздо старше, старше Хидана и уж точно старше совсем юного Дейдары. Обычно он говорит, что ему тридцать с чем-то, вне всякого сомнения, это наглая ложь.

«Взлом человеческого сознания» изначально звучало как страшилка для маленьких детей. Но когда за дело взялись молодой, наглый, а главное, совершенно беспринципный хакер и человек с до ужаса холодным интеллектом и столь же холодным сердцем — впрочем, Дейдара не раз пытался найти, где у Сасори сердце и есть ли оно вообще — о, перед ними не было вообще никаких преград.

Всё каждый раз проходило по одной и той же схеме. Хидан сражается — Дейдара намечает путь к цели — Сасори уничтожает цель. Порой Дейдара даже не выходил из своей излюбленной комнаты, да и в принципе им обоим не обязательно было присутствовать в клубе, это всего лишь было облегчающей задачу условностью. 

Они идут по залитыми ночным дождём улицам, не замечая, как за ними следует тень в чёрной одежде.

Когда они доходят до дверей одного из человеческих муравейников, по недоразумению названных домами, на плечо Хидана опускается чья-то рука. Тот инстинктивно оскаливает зубы, сжимает пальцы в кулаки и только потом оборачивается. 

Первое, что он замечает — глаза, внутри которых таится тьма. Второе — шрамы, они видны даже в тусклом свете уличного фонаря, проходят тонкими срезами от уголков губ и идут по всему лицу. Третье Хидан не успевает заметить, к ним уже протягивается рука. На пальцах тоже шрамы.

— Хидан, — голос у незнакомца тяжёлый, пугающий, нехороший. Хидан чуть ли не рычит, как цепная собака, скаля зубы в ухмылке.

— Дейдара, — он продолжает говорить, переводя взгляд на Дейдару. Тот вздрагивает, но в следующую секунду точно так же оскаливается, если в первую секунду он и был удивлён, то сейчас удивление дало подпитку ярости.

— Акасуна Сасори, — взгляд незнакомца проскальзывает по Сасори, а с губ того так и не сходит полуулыбка. В отличие от Дейдары и Хидана, Сасори даже вежливо кивает. 

Незнакомец улыбается так, словно в глубине своих мыслей уже свернул шею всей троице. 

— Есть разговор. 

Игра начинается.


	2. Глава 2. Детали договора.

— Напомни ещё раз, с какого хера мы должны слушать его?! — Хидан бешено усмехается, указывая на человека с тьмой в глазах. Сейчас тьма немного поутихла, сгустилась и спустилась на дорогую чёрную рубашку, но часть её осталась в уголках глаз.

Человек с тьмой в глазах еле успевает взглянуть на Хидана абсолютно ледяным взглядом, когда говорить начинает Сасори с его вечной полуулыбкой на тонких губах. 

— Какузу, — Сасори небрежно кивает человеку с глазами, внутри которых таится тьма, и тот даже слегка замирает, потому что его очень-очень долго не называли по имени так небрежно и неосторожно, как будто нацепили ярлык. — Его зовут Какузу. Если я не ошибаюсь.

И улыбается так, что становится ясно — нет, он не ошибается. Сасори в принципе редко ошибается.

— А слушать мы его должны, потому что иначе сдохнем, хм? — Дейдара изгибает уголки рта в вопросительно-издевательской ухмылке. В его речи звучат отчётливые вопросительные нотки и одновременно каждому в маленькой комнате Дейдары ясно, что тот не задаёт вопрос. Он утверждает.

— Это правда, — говорит Какузу, отбрасывая с лица прядь угольно-чёрных волос. Этот жест должен бы показаться небрежным, но на самом деле каждое его движение — результат хорошего, точного расчёта. — Иначе вы сдохнете. Вы ведь знаете, какое наказание за жульничество в таких играх? 

Дейдара неосознанно ёжится, надеясь, что никто этого не заметит. Самый младший в этой компании — только в этом году ему должно исполниться двадцать, — он отчётливо не хочет умирать. Тем более, почти наверняка их убьют показательно, в назидание другим, чтобы никому больше в голову не взбрело жульничать. А это значит — будет много крови. 

— Знаем, — Сасори, замерший недалеко от Дейдары, как ледяная статуя, оттаивает и кивает. В отличие от остальных, он выглядит совершенно спокойным, как будто не его вскоре могут растащить на лёгкие, почки и сердце — впрочем, Сасори часто говорил, что у него нет сердца. — Что, ещё раз, нам нужно сделать?

На губах Какузу появляется лёгкая ухмылка, от которой пробегает мороз по коже. В тусклом свете всё же отчётливо видны шрамы на коже Какузу, как будто кто-то тысячу раз кроил его и сшивал заново, получившийся результат даже на человека похож слабо, и манера говорить — тяжёлая, не предвещающая ничего хорошего — только довершает это впечатление. 

— Хозяина подпольных боёв, — медленно говорит Какузу, — Собираются убить в ближайшее время. Кто-то нанял двух убийц, весьма известных в преступном мире. Они никогда не промахиваются. У них свой кодекс чести, но теперь владелец этого бизнеса в их списке жертв.

Какузу протягивает руку. Указывает на Хидана — тот оскаливается. На Дейдару — тот пытается выдержать ледяной взгляд, но спустя три секунды опускает голову, нервозно покусывая собственные губы. На Сасори — тот лишь кивает.

— Вы, — усмехается. — Сделаете всё, чтобы этого не допустить. Возможно, погибнете сами. Возможно, нет. Но иначе — вас уничтожат быстро и, поверьте, болезненно.

Хидан щурится. Меньше всего ему хочется плясать под чужую дудку, как дрессированная собачка. Гав-гав, кто здесь хороший пёсик? Ты здесь хороший пёсик! Тьфу, лучше уж сдохнуть, чем вот так. 

Но что-то его останавливает от мысли высказать этому безжалостному человеку всё, что Хидан о нём думает. Может быть, чёткое осознание, что умирать он будет не один. 

— Ладно, — Хидан сдаётся первым, вслед за ним кивает Дейдара, а Сасори лишь делает шаг вперёд от стены. — Как зовут-то хоть этого хозяина? Как нам его найти? И вообще, когда всё это начнётся, чтобы нам уж точно это не пропустить?

В последнем вопросе звучит откровенное издевательство, но Какузу пропускает это мимо ушей. Он поднимает голову и вглядывается прямо в глаза Хидану.

— Зовут этого хозяина, — пауза, — Какузу. Нашли вы его полчаса назад. А начинается всё… сейчас.

***

Трущобы давно стали их обителью. Бесконечные лабиринты грязных улиц и тёмных переулков, заблудившись в которых однажды, уже никогда не выйдешь, крики на несколько голосов, тёмное небо над головой, в котором давно уже не видно звёзд — всё стало привычным.

В маленьком убежище раздаются два голоса. 

— Мне не нравится это, если честно, — грустно и немного виновато говорит один человек.

— Всем плевать, что нам нравится и что нам не нравится, — устало говорит второй, но в его голосе тоже отчётливо звучит отблеск вины — то ли перед первым, то ли перед всем миром.

— Мы известны как одни из лучших, — рассуждает первый. — Хорошо хоть, никто не протестует, когда мы говорим, что не трогаем детей…

— Потому что ты сам ещё ребёнок, — фыркает второй. — К тому же, ты слишком добрый.

— Я знаю.

В душном, затхлом воздухе отчётливо звучит имя.

— Почему ты всегда обращаешься ко мне на Вы, да ещё и с этим «-сан» вдобавок?

— Так делали в этом городе тысячу лет назад, когда он ещё не был таким. Мне говорили об этом. Я не вижу причин не поступать так сейчас.

— Ты неисправим.

Человек, подслушивающий их, отходит от убежища на пару шагов. Он уже отдал двум наёмным убийцам немаленькую сумму за то, чтобы они убили хозяина подпольного бизнеса. Те приняли заказ, но вот их взгляды человеку совершенно не понравились. Если один смотрел просто зло, то второй — скорее изучающе. Впрочем, сквозь маску даже лица почти не было видно, что уж говорить о взгляде. Почти наверняка ему показалось.

Человек делает ещё несколько шагов от убежища, поворачивает за угол — и вдруг падает на асфальт без всяких признаков жизни.

Совсем как марионетка, у которой перерезали ниточки.


	3. Глава 3. Цветы и птицы.

Имя тихое, звонкое, нежное, как звон серебряного колокольчика в детской игрушке. Он похож на куклу и одновременно на ангела, но ни крыльев за спиной нет, ни фальшивого пластикового выражения не отражается в карих глазах — скорее наоборот, они чересчур живые. Слишком живые даже для этого мира, этому мальчишке бы в какую-нибудь утопию, о которой ходят легенды, ему бы вплетать сиреневые цветы в волосы и петь по утрам для птиц.

Цветы и птицы давно мертвы, от волос пахнет дымом и пеплом, а песни застревают в горле.

Хрупкий миловидный юноша в роли безжалостного убийцы — клише из бульварных романов и раритетных фильмов. Он облачается в старинные одежды, которые никто не носит уже тысячу лет, убирает волосы в аккуратную причёску, лишь две чёрные пряди оставляя по бокам, и смотрит в небо из трущоб. 

Небо синее-синее. Такое редко увидишь. Ни звёзд, ни даже луны, разумеется, не видно, всё заслоняют неоновые огни многоэтажных зданий.

— Хороший знак, — тихий голос разбивает тишину на мелкие и острые осколки, но не ранит себя ни об один из них. Обладатель этого голоса верит в знаки, но не в приметы, для него это разные, как небо и земля, вещи. Синее-синее небо над головой — безусловно, хороший знак.

Он умеет разговаривать сам с собой, вести одновременно монолог и диалог, пропитанный то горечью, то сладостью, как будто хорошим вином. Голосов в голове нет и, разумеется, никогда не было, наоборот, разум у него ясный и чистый, словно обнажённый клинок.

Хаку Юки идёт по улице ночного города, не боясь ни уличных воров-карманников, жадных до чужого богатства, ни бродяг с пистолетами, ни даже присвистывающих ему вслед мужчин с отвратительными ярко-алыми перстнями на пальцах. 

Хаку Юки опаснее, чем богачи, уверенные, что им всё дозволено, бродяги и карманники, вместе взятые. В лёгкой идеальности своей походки он слегка напоминает андроида, но Хаку — живой человек, из плоти и крови, и в теле даже нет ничего, заменяющего хрупкие человеческие кости. 

Лет двести-триста назад его назвали бы совершенно обычным. В эпоху неоновых фонарей и моды на абсолютную замену тела — бионика, императрица всего сущего, оказалась способна творить чудеса — Хаку выделяется из тысячи.

Он шагает абсолютно бесшумно, как призрак или дух ветра, словно не идёт, а летит, едва-едва касаясь кончиками сандалий асфальта в радужно-бензиновых лужах. 

Дорога ведёт его сама, Хаку кажется, что он сам — дорога, ветер и синее небо над головой, он растворяется в этом городе и одновременно это город растворяется в нём.

Город придаёт ему сил. Хаку не так чтобы любит огромный мегаполис, бьющий в глаза светом и яркостью, ему по нраву тихие улочки где-то на окраинах города, но сейчас эта жизнь, которой вокруг определённо слишком много, заражает его, словно смертельной болезнью. Хаку откидывает голову назад и тихо смеётся.

Его смех — тоже хороший знак.

Вся информация у него на руках, как хорошие карты, но он играет ещё и не один. За спиной его стоит человек, которого называли демоном, но Хаку знает, кто он на самом деле. 

Хаку не страшно. Да, это убийство. Но ему приходилось убивать множество раз, каждый раз чувствуя, как становится всё темнее его душа и понимая, что рано или поздно он превратится в монстра. Рано или поздно — но не сейчас.

Ему сказали, что человек, которого придётся убить, богат и надменен, что он влиятелен как в мире обычном, так и в мире подпольном, что с его смертью мир станет хотя бы ненамного светлее. Хаку не верит — но в руках у него необычное оружие, его не носили уже тысячу лет. Сами по себе тонкие, как льдинки, иглы практически не опасны. Смазанные ядом — гораздо опаснее. А если выстрелить ими из небольшого, специально спроектированного под это пистолета, дело становится куда интереснее. Хаку кивает сам себе и включает переговорное устройство — много лет назад это назвали бы рацией, но сейчас такие есть у каждого второго. 

— Я на месте, Забуза-сан. Мне начинать? — тихий голос звучит совершенно спокойно, когда Хаку поднимается по лестнице заброшенного здания. Квартиры давно опустели, жители покинули их, больше никого не осталось — в отличие от соседнего дома, напоминающего муравейник. 

Ответ следует незамедлительно, и Хаку кивает самому себе.

Нужное окно найти оказывается сложно, но Хаку выцепляет взглядом два силуэта близко к окну и ещё два чуть в глубине. Двое энергично спорят, а его цель спокойно сидит в глубине квартиры, закинув ногу на ногу.

Хаку их практически не жаль.

Выстрел. 

Вслед за первым выстрелом — второй.


	4. Глава 4. Выстрел.

Свист иглы разрезает тишину, повисшую, когда Дейдара зло сказал, что он не хочет умирать прямо сейчас, а Сасори спокойно и ровно ответил, что _вот теперь_ это зависит от кого угодно, но только не от Дейдары. 

Какузу спасает только простой человеческий фактор — потянувшись за пачкой сигарет, он слегка наклоняет голову. Ядовитая игла проходит мимо и втыкается в стену.

— Твою мать! — громко вскрикивает Хидан, поднимаясь на ноги. Какузу ухмыляется — в конце концов, он говорил, что всё начинается сейчас. Впрочем, тому, что всё началось _настолько_ сейчас, удивлён даже он, но виду не подаёт — давным-давно привык скрывать свои эмоции, как скряга прячет золотые монеты. 

Вторая игла чудом не вонзается в шею Сасори— но тот как будто знает, что произойдёт спустя две-три секунды, и с лица его даже не сходит вечная лёгкая, но холодная полуулыбка.

Времени на размышления нет. Каждое потраченное мгновение определённо играет им не на руку, а значит, шанс того, что все четверо погибнут, не успев даже покинуть квартиру Дейдары, возрастает. 

Сигареты так и остаются лежать на тумбочке, когда за Сасори — тот идёт последним, словно бы и не боясь, что в третий раз невидимый стрелок не промахнётся — захлопывается дверь. 

Дейдара лёгким движением пальцев запирает дверь на замок, успевая ещё слегка поколдовать над ней. Хидан нетерпеливо спрашивает, что за хрень Дейдара творит, на что тот, уже убегая к лестнице, отвечает лишь яркой, безумной улыбкой.

Дейдара знает этот дом и этот район, как свои пять пальцев. Он знает, что дверь на крышу никогда не запирается, любит сидеть там и смотреть в ночное небо, после того, как выкурит две сигареты — а ещё знает, что если они пойдут на крышу, то бежать им будет некуда, разве что прыгать, но тогда выживет только Хидан с его бионическим телом, и то не факт, у любой бионики есть пределы. Он знает, что этот дом стоит на перекрёстке нескольких одинаковых грязных переулков, формирующих лабиринт серых домов и испачканных граффити стен, так что у них есть шанс. Он знает, что сегодня хоть и хороший день для смерти, как и любой из дней, но ни Хидан, ни Сасори, ни он сам — уж точно не разменные пешки на шахматной доске. 

Как минимум потому, что у каждого из них есть своё оружие, и если у Сасори это — интеллект гения и быстрая реакция, то у Хидана и Дейдары есть нечто куда более материальное.

Улица встречает их холодным ночным воздухом и каплями дождя, падающими на ярко-алую макушку Сасори. Тот морщится — впрочем, сейчас не до таких мелких неудобств. Плевать на дождь, тут могла бы бушевать гроза с громом и яркими молниями, а мог бы идти снегопад, хотя снегопадов в этом городе не было давно, им всё равно пришлось бы бежать.

— Туда! — Дейдара бросается к одному из проулков, успев поманить за собой остальных, но не успев предугадать действия противника. 

А у стрелка было достаточно времени, чтобы сменить местоположение. 

От стены отделяется фигура в тёмно-синей одежде и почему-то в белой с красным узором маске, скрывающей лицо. У человека в маске в руках пистолет, и Дейдара замирает.

— Ну попробуй, — шипит безумный светловолосый юноша, правую руку выставив перед собой, словно это может его защитить, а левой доставая из кармана маленькую серебристую коробочку с небольшой кнопкой на сверкающей металлом поверхности. 

Человек в маске не успевает выстрелить — Дейдара нажимает на кнопку, бросает самодельную бомбу под ноги противнику и тут же резко отпрыгивает назад, как мангуст, сражающийся со змеёй. 

Противника спасает лишь то, что он вовремя отступает назад. Бомба взрывается совсем рядом с ним, юноша падает на колени, маска спадает, обнажая тонкие черты лица, весь переулок заволакивает дымом, а когда он рассеивается, на улице уже никого нет.

***

Всё заволакивает дымом, на миг Дейдара закашливается, но тут же мотает головой, улыбаясь, как кот, наевшийся сметаны в отсутствие хозяев.

Какузу и Сасори переглядываются, и эти взгляды не сулят ничего хорошего. Хидан уже хочет спросить, что за чёрт происходит и, может быть, им лучше стоит хоть что-то сделать — как вдруг Сасори резко хватает за руку недовольно дёрнувшегося Дейдару и исчезает в одном из проулков. 

Какузу разворачивается к Хидану. Тому не страшно, абсолютно не страшно, его многие пытались контролировать и ни у кого это не получилось. Хидан чуть поднимает голову и смотрит на Какузу с вызовом — ну давай, попробуй, скажи что-нибудь, я посмотрю, как у тебя получится повлиять на меня.

— Идёшь со мной, — приказывает Какузу, и голос его меняется. Если раньше в нём были просто безразличные оттенки, то теперь слышна отчётливая ярость, как будто из-за Хидана сорвалась крупная сделка. 

Хидану не страшно. Совсем-совсем не страшно. Просто ему чертовски не хочется ощущать эту ярость на себе. В конце концов, Хидан всё ещё дорожит собой, и пусть бионика дарует ему практически бессмертие — конкретно сейчас играть с судьбой ему не стоит.   
Хидан кивает.

Вскоре на улице не остаётся ни одного человека, и только белая маска с красным узором лежит на сером асфальте.


	5. Глава 5. Механические птицы Сасори Акасуны.

— Моё хобби, — тихо и спокойно говорит Сасори, показывая маленькую армию механических птиц в серебряных клетках. Каждая выглядит совершенно как живая, поднимает крылья, как живая, чистит пёрышки, как живая, и только нечто неживое в глубине птичьих глаз выдаёт механичность. — Надо же чем-то заниматься в свободное время.

Дейдара осматривается вокруг. Дома у Сасори он не был никогда, обычно все собирались в квартире Дейдары, там было довольно мало места, но никто не жаловался.

У Сасори в комнате, больше напоминающей гроб, серые стены, чистые окна, в которых отражается город, и множество серебряных клеток с птицами. Механическими птицами, которые явно никогда не были живыми.

— Зачем это, хм? — Дейдара сам не понимает, зачем это произносит, знает только, что ответ будет для него очень-очень важен.

Сасори пожимает плечами. Во взгляде его вновь теряются абсолютно все эмоции, будто Сасори сам — механическое существо с алыми крыльями и острым клювом.

А затем птица начинает петь. Часовой механизм приводит в движение всё её тело, заставляет клюв открыться, а крылья расправиться, и льётся то, что даже музыкой назвать нельзя. 

Дейдара любит музыку. Но другую. Он любит клубную, техно-музыку, светящуюся от неоновых огней, от которой хочется раствориться в толпе, стать никем и одновременно всеми сразу, быть даже не человеком, но пламенем, дымом, воздухом. Он заслушивается высокими нотами, выцепив раритетную вещь — плеер чуть ли не прошлого века, на него ушли все деньги Дейдары с одного из боёв, но дело того стоило. В конце концов, он кайфует от всего технического, и звуки — не исключение.

Эта музыка — другая. Её нельзя назвать мелодичной, некоторые ноты фальшивы, а некоторые скрипят, как старческий голос, но пока эта проклятая механическая птица поёт, Дейдара замирает, подобно сломанной марионетке, слушает, а затем улыбается совершенно по-детски, как мальчишка, которому подарили новую игрушку.

Сасори усмехается, глядя на эту дурацкую улыбку — какой же Дейдара всё ещё ребёнок, сколько ему там, девятнадцать? 

Дверь начинает странно трещать, как будто кто-то готов разнести её на мелкие кусочки. Улыбка Дейдары тут же исчезает, он быстро вскидывает голову и нервозно кусает собственные губы. Ему абсолютно не страшно, просто умирать в квартире Сасори было бы немного глупо и смешно, тем более, вот так. Дейдара хотел бы умереть красиво, безумно-бешено, как и он сам, чтобы даже в смерти остаться верным себе и своим идеалам.

Сасори смеётся. Дейдара ловит себя на мысли о том, что ни разу в жизни ещё не слышал его смеха — странно, они так долго общаются, а почему-то не слышал или, может быть, просто забыл, стёр из собственной памяти. Ему скорее нравится, чем нет, но сейчас определённо не время об этом думать. 

Самодельная бомба у Дейдары была одна, он истратил её, когда нужно было сбежать от стрелка в маске, так что теперь придётся полагаться лишь на физическую силу и скорость. 

Сасори слегка откидывает голову назад и смеётся чуть-чуть громче, словно вспомнил действительно хорошую шутку. 

С ловкостью и быстротой умелого фокусника он открывает сразу несколько клеток. Птицы перестают петь и глядят на своего создателя умными глазами. 

Дейдара думает, что они смотрят _чересчур_ умными глазами.

Сасори кивает своим творениям, пока те преданно глядят на него. 

— Беги через окно. Я тебя найду, — бросает через плечо, даже не обернувшись на Дейдару. Тот решает, что лучше подчиниться. 

Холодный воздух ударяет в лёгкие дымом, когда Дейдара распахивает оконные створки и думает, прыгать вниз или лезть вверх.

Если он полезет наверх — шансов мало. Бегать по крышам он любит, но этот район он не успел хорошо изучить, его могут легко поймать. А до земли не так уж и далеко, да и Дейдара всегда мечтал научиться летать.

— Если выживу, сделаю себе крылья! — смеётся он, раскрывая руки навстречу городу. Город молчит в ответ, решая, съесть Дейдару сейчас или потом, но тот слишком уж любит жизнь, чтобы дать просто так себя сожрать.

Последним, что Дейдара замечает, прежде чем закрыть глаза и прыгнуть в неизвестность, оказывается механическая птица, вцепившаяся в лицо черноволосому юноше в странной синей одежде, такую не носят уже тысячу лет.


	6. Глава 6. Пешки на шахматной доске.

Когда Какузу предлагает ему сыграть в шахматы, Хидан в первую секунду заходится в бешеном смехе, откидывая голову назад — на горле виднеется ужасный шрам, оставшийся от прошедшей слегка не так операции — во вторую смотрит на Какузу как на сумасшедшего, в третью ловит его внимательный взгляд и затыкается. 

— Серьёзно, что ли? — полчаса назад в них стрелял человек в маске, двадцать минут назад они разделились на две странных команды, как в какой-то дурацкой игре, десять минут назад зашли в какое-то странное здание, поднялись на седьмой этаж и оказались в тёмной и тихой квартире, больше напоминающей подвал, а теперь Какузу сидит напротив него и предлагает сыграть в шахматы. Хидан не привык чему-то удивляться всерьёз, но сейчас не удивиться просто невозможно. 

— Серьёзно, — Какузу кивает, лёгким жестом извлекая откуда-то шахматную доску и внимательно смотря на Хидана. 

Хидан подмечает, что Какузу смотрит на него, абсолютно не моргая, как богомол, решающий, схватить жертву в цепкие лапы прямо сейчас или подождать, пока сама подойдёт ближе. Взгляд этот Хидану совершенно не нравится. Впрочем, Какузу ему нравится ещё меньше. 

Но Хидан понимает, что проведёт здесь ещё непонятно сколько времени, и наверняка это будет скучно просто до одури, а с Какузу вряд ли возможно вести полноценный диалог — по крайней мере, так думает Хидан. 

— Ладно, — говорит. — Давай сюда свои шахматы. 

Какузу фыркает, с невыносимой аккуратностью расставляя фигуры на шахматной доске. Хидану достаются белые фигуры, Какузу забирает себе чёрные. 

Хидан протягивает руку и уже собирается сделать первый ход, как вдруг Какузу ловит его запястье в воздухе, крепко сжимая в ладони и не позволяя прикоснуться к белой пешке. 

— Просто так играть — неинтересно, — пальцами свободной руки проводит в воздухе линию, словно отрезая что-то. Хидан смотрит на него скептически, но всё тот же внимательный взгляд прямо в глаза заставляет его дрогнуть. — Играем на информацию.

— Какаая жалость, — ехидно тянет Хидан, думая, что не так уж он и опасается этого взгляда, да и вообще, когда он в последний раз чего-то опасался? — Я уж надеялся, что на раздевание. 

Какузу смотрит, не моргая — и Хидан некстати вспоминает, что при помощи бензопилы тело человека можно расчленить за семь минут, но Какузу, кажется, хватит и четырёх. Конечно, бензопилы вроде бы нигде нет, но никогда нельзя быть в чём-то уверенным до конца. К тому же, его запястье всё ещё в цепких пальцах Какузу, и к удивлению Хидана, хоть он и дёргает рукой, но вырваться не получается. 

Отпуская бледную, почти белую руку, Какузу фыркает, словно большой чёрный кот — когда-то давно в этом городе верили, что такие приносят несчастье. 

— За каждую уничтоженную тобой фигуру — я отвечаю на любой твой вопрос. Аналогично и в обратном случае. Правила понятны? 

— Нахера? — Хидан говорит вполне логичную для него фразу, но Какузу тут же ухмыляется одними уголками губ. 

— Это ты спросишь, когда уничтожишь одну из фигур. Начинай. 

В шахматы играть Хидан совершенно не умеет — про эту допотопную игру практически все успели забыть. Хотя он знает правила, даже играл пару раз с Дейдарой, но каждый раз это заканчивалось своеобразно дружеским спором или, если проигрывал Хидан, лёгкой потасовкой. А Какузу то ли поддаётся ему, то ли просто играет лениво, не в полную силу, то ли банально допускает ошибки — но факт остаётся фактом: первую пешку Хидан съедает спустя несколько ходов. 

— Спрашивай, — говорит Какузу, пожимая плечами. 

Из головы Хидана испаряются все мысли, как это всегда бывает, когда выпадает удачная возможность что-то узнать. В голове остаётся лишь одна кажущаяся вполне здравой мысль. 

— Кто ты вообще? — из чистого интереса спрашивает, прекрасно понимая, что Какузу может ответить уклончиво, ничего не значащими выражениями или просто одним словом, чтобы Хидан сам догадывался, как это всё толковать. Но Какузу его слегка удивляет. 

— Официально я уже не меньше сорока лет работаю на крупную корпорацию, — медленно говорит он, словно не хочет говорить лишнего и одновременно понимает, что сам назначил правила игры. — Она занимается продажей тех бионических деталей, из которых составлено всё твоё тело. Сейчас такие вещи у всех на слуху. А неофициально… 

Щёлкает пальцами, выдыхает. 

— Неофициально я контролирую некоторые не совсем законные дела. Как, к примеру, те бои без правил, в которых вы трое участвовали. Точнее, участвовал ты, — он говорит, а затем резко съедает конём одну из белых пешек, тут же откладывая её в сторону. — Моя очередь. Кому из вас пришла в голову эта дурость? 

Хидан обиженно, как ребёнок, поджимает губы. Проигрывать он ненавидит, и хотя сейчас игра только началась, до проигрыша ещё далеко, но он сердцем чувствует, что проиграет. 

— С хера ли сразу дурость! — в голосе Хидана слышна отчётливая обида, но Какузу в ответ на это лишь закатывает глаза. — А вообще я не помню. Кажется, Дейдаре деньги были нужны, а потом всё как-то само пошло. 

Хидан хочет задать ещё один вопрос, поэтому внимательно смотрит на доску. Но незащищённых фигур нет, он делает ход, Какузу отвечает, ещё один ход — а затем мысль как-то сама ускользает из его головы. 

Ход. Ещё ход. Партия длится медленно, слишком медленно, и Хидан начинает терять терпение. Он ненавидит, когда время длится тягуче-неторопливо, как будто какая-нибудь дурацкая карамель или что-то ещё, столь же липкое и противное. 

Наконец Какузу совершает ошибку. Хидан легко снимает с доски чёрного слона, а после изучающе смотрит на своего противника. В голову не лезет решительно ничего, кроме… погодите-ка, сколько-сколько лет он работает на некую корпорацию, занимающуюся продажей бионических частей тела?

— Ты сказал, что работаешь на ту корпорацию сорок лет, — Хидан недоверчиво щурится, щёлкая пальцами — жест, неосознанно скопированный у Какузу. — Сколько тебе вообще?! 

На миг Хидану кажется, что на губах Какузу, от которых по щекам тянутся толстые жутковатые шрамы, промелькнула усмешка. 

— Ты наблюдательнее, чем я думал, — говорит Какузу, растягивая уголки губ в странной ухмылке. Так мог бы ухмыляться паук перед тем, как схватить в лапы особенно увёртливую муху. — Думаю, ты не очень удивишься, если я скажу, что не помню, сколько мне лет. 

Явная ложь. Пауза. Теперь уже явственно, отчётливо видная усмешка. Удовлетворение от пойманного удивления вперемешку с даже каким-то странным восхищением на лице Хидана — совсем незаметного, но пойманного в цепкие нити памяти Какузу. 

— Мне нравится считать, что мне девяносто три, — Какузу называет цифру, и удивление на лице Хидана становится уже не таким незаметным. 

— Сколько-сколько, нафиг?! Выглядишь на тридцать! 

— Это сейчас был комплимент? Ну спасибо, — надменно фыркает Какузу, откидывая упавшую на лоб прядь угольно-чёрных волос, игнорируя громкое «Эй!» от Хидана. — Мой ход. 

Ещё несколько ходов. Хидан игнорирует незаметную угрозу — и Какузу легко уничтожает белую ладью.

— Мой вопрос. На что вы вообще надеялись, проворачивая аферу так… безрассудно? — чуть морщится на последнем слове, Хидану видно, что изначально Какузу хотел спросить нечто другое, но по какой-то причине не спросил. 

— Да мне лично просто кайфа хотелось, — чуть ли не мечтательно отвечает Хидан, глядя куда-то в потолок. 

— Для этого существуют другие виды зависимости, — скептически прерывает его Какузу, а Хидан смотрит на него почти презрительно, как на человека, не понимающего, в чём смысл жизни. 

— Это другое. Ну достал бы я наркотики. И что? Мне они всё равно нахер не сдались. А вот такое… ну кайф же! Боль, драйв, безумие… тут даже не в деньгах дело, их обычно Дейдара забирает, он у нас хакер и по всему техническому тащится, — из голоса Хидана так и не исчезает мечтательность, как будто он рассуждает о чём-то своеобразно высоком, а не об эстетике подпольных сражений не на жизнь, а на смерть. 

— Команда безумцев, — выносит свой вердикт Какузу, получая в ответ полный раздражения взгляд от Хидана. 

Партия идёт на удивление бескровно, фигуры скорее отходят в сторону, каждый делает ставки на защиту, но Какузу не жалеет о том, что предложил эту игру, а Хидана просто распаляет безумный азарт от самого процесса, и проигрывать он не намерен. 

В какой-то момент ему кажется, что Какузу дал слабину, и Хидан резко уничтожает чёрного коня, небрежным жестом ставя фигуру в виде конской головы рядом с доской. Ему хочется отбросить эту идиотскую вещицу в угол — просто чтобы позлить Какузу, посмевшего назвать их безумное во всех смыслах трио командой безумцев, — но Хидан на удивление хорошо держит себя в руках.

— Моя очередь спрашивать! — он скалится, как бешеная собака, наконец вспомнив, что ему захотелось спросить с самого начала игры. — Нахера тебе всё это сдалось? Ну то есть, вот конкретно мы тебе зачем? Никто другой не согласился быть телохранителем? 

Какузу на миг закрывает глаза, как будто Хидан — ребёнок, задавший глупый и неуместный вопрос.

— На самом деле мне нравится твой вопрос, — в глубине зрачков мелькает то ли заинтересованность, то ли даже какое-то одобрение. — Знаешь, есть такая вещь, называется гамбит. 

Какузу ухмыляется так, что Хидан понимает, что совершенно точно зря это спросил. 

— Ты жертвуешь одну фигуру, — говорит Какузу, показывая на стоящего у доски чёрного коня. — Ну или, допустим, три. И… 

Пока Хидан смотрит, как по доске скользит ферзь, переступая через всё чёрно-белое в клеточку пространство и останавливаясь в непосредственной близости от белого короля, он понимает, что ему чертовски не хочется быть разменной фигурой. 

Но, видимо, придётся. 

Какузу смотрит прямо ему в глаза. 

— Шах и мат.


	7. Глава 7. Синдром Алисы.

Приземляться на мостовую оказывается куда неприятнее, чем он ожидал. Дейдара слышит противный хруст собственной руки и впервые в жизни жалеет, что никогда не ставил себе протезы или импланты — потому что ломать руку оказывается чертовски больно. На всю улицу слышна громкая ругань, впрочем, быстро тонущая в потоке звуков города.

Дейдара откидывает целой рукой прядь пшенично-жёлтых волос, упавшую на лоб, и улыбается городу. 

— Хрен вам, я пока ещё не сдохну, — шипит сквозь зубы, но по коже пробегает лёгкий холодок ещё не страха, но лёгкого опасения, причём в кои-то веки даже не за свою жизнь.   
Во-первых, неясно, что с Сасори. Во-вторых, неясно, что с Хиданом — на Какузу Дейдаре практически плевать, в конце концов, это он к ним пришёл в поисках тех, кем можно пожертвовать, словно пешками на шахматной доске. В-третьих, слишком много неясности на одного юного и горделивого Дейдару. 

Впрочем, своя жизнь его уже практически не волнует. Ему интересно, что будет дальше, любопытство, сгубившее кошку, сейчас ведёт Дейдару по кривой тропе, как блуждающий огонёк заманивает путника в болотную топь. И хотя Дейдара знает, что он однажды утонет в этой топи — но, ха-ха, ведь все мы смертны, так почему бы и не умереть на следующей неделе? К тому же, он хотел бы погибнуть таким, как сейчас, юным и прекрасным, наглым и жестоким, великолепнейшим хакером, да и просто не хотел бы видеть себя старым.

Дейдара вдруг понимает, что нужно делать. Найти Хидана, узнать, пережил ли маленькое сражение или маленький побег Сасори с его механическими птицами — конечно, задачи важные. Но со сломанной рукой Дейдара вряд ли сможет работать хотя бы вполовину своей силы. А это может оказаться решающим.

К тому же, ухмыляется самому себе Дейдара, он ведь обещал, что сделает себе крылья. Мечта о полёте всегда была его мечтой, захватить власть над самим небом, да и просто взглянуть на город с высоты ещё большей, чем крыши старых многоэтажек на окраинах, хотелось. А на остальное сейчас ему плевать с самого высокого небоскрёба.

Нырять в потоках улиц оказывается даже весело, тем более, на сей раз Дейдара чётко знает, куда ему идти. И только когда за очередным поворотом его за капюшон ярко-алой куртки ловит чья-то рука, Дейдара дёргается и рефлексивно ударяет поймавшего его человека куда-то в грудь.

— Не делай так, — хмурится кто-то, отпуская Дейдару и внимательно на него глядя. И Дейдаре знаком этот взгляд, как ничей больше. 

— Сасори?!

— Собственной персоной. Я же говорил, что найду, — на губах Сасори, как и всегда, застывает лёгкая полуулыбка, удара он как будто и не заметил. — Куда ты идёшь, напомни мне?

В последних его словах звучит отчётливое издевательство. Дейдара фыркает и показывает выгнутую под неестественным углом руку.

— «Синдром Алисы», значит… — тянет Сасори, вдруг резко срываясь с места, а Дейдаре ничего не остаётся, кроме как следовать за ним.

Он так и не понимает, какими неведомыми путями они следуют, но наконец замирают возле дверей выделяющегося белоснежным среди сине-серых зданий дома с вывеской «Синдром Алисы».

«Синдром Алисы» — единственный в своём роде. «Синдром Алисы» — живая легенда среди таких, как Хидан и таких, как Дейдара. «Синдром Алисы» — место, где тебе без лишних вопросов заменят все кости в теле на гораздо более крепкие или, для эстетов, вырастят на голове совершенно натуральные рога. Любой каприз, любые желания, любые модификации тела и внешности — всё это, разумеется, за свою цену.

И эта цена отнюдь не всегда выражается в деньгах.

— Добро пожаловать в «Синдром Алисы». Чем могу вам помочь? — вежливо приветствует их миловидная синеволосая девушка, когда Сасори приоткрывает дверь. Дейдара мимолётно замечает неестественный блеск глаз красавицы — они совершенно кукольные, как будто у дорогой игрушки с витрин магазинов, впрочем, в каком-то смысле так оно и есть. Андроид внимательно смотрит на руку Дейдары, после чего спокойно кивает. 

— Мы можем оказать необходимое лечение. Вам требуется что-то ещё? — андроид с чётко выгравированным именем «Алиса» на серебряном бейджике улыбается, как будто Дейдара — её старый друг. Того передёргивает. 

— Хм-м… — тянет Дейдара, упорно отводя взгляд куда-то в сторону, стараясь не смотреть ни в кукольные глаза этой девушки, ни на лёгкую полуулыбку Сасори, ни в пол, просто куда-то в сторону. Он не стесняется и уж точно не боится, просто есть в этой «Алисе» нечто не просто неприятное, а отталкивающее. Кажется, это называется «эффект зловещей долины». — Я хочу себе крылья, да!

— «Синдром Алисы» может предоставить такие услуги, — медленно кивает «Алиса». На миг Дейдаре кажется, что она всерьёз задумалась, но кому, как не ему, взламывающему таких «Алис» на раз-два-три, знать, что их скорость вычисления всегда идеальна, а разум — если это можно назвать разумом — холоден и точен.

— Во что мне это обойдётся, хм? — вопрос он задаёт только для проформы, денег у него достаточно не только для крыльев, но и, к примеру, на полное изменение внешности, от цвета волос до фигуры. Но «Алиса» вдруг резким движением подхватывает Дейдару за подбородок, явно изучая его взглядом кукольных глаз.

— У вас хорошее зрение, — Дейдаре кажется, что её голос стал холодней.

— Ну спасибо, конечно, да… — звучит по-дурацки, но ничего другого в ярко-пшеничную голову не лезет. Договорить андроид ему не даёт.

— Вы не поняли, — мягко улыбается «Алиса», совсем как живая, неестественно живая. — «Синдрому Алисы» нужны хорошие органы. Вы отдадите нам один глаз — мы сделаем для вас крылья и вылечим руку.

У Дейдары по коже пробегает холодок, и хватает его только на тихий вопрос, а почему один глаз?

«Алиса» смеётся. Смех этот звучит так живо и одновременно так не-живо, не просто мертво, здесь звучит полное отсутствие жизни, и вот тогда Дейдаре становится страшно. 

— Вы бы предпочли, чтобы мы забрали два? «Синдром Алисы» ценит самоотверженность, но не настолько.

— Впервые встречаю андроида с чувством юмора, — Сасори кладёт руку Дейдаре на плечо, и тот еле сдерживается, чтобы не дёрнуться от неожиданности — он успел забыть о том, что, вообще-то, не один, Сасори успел как будто исчезнуть с периферийного зрения. Всё происходящее напоминает какой-то фарс, и ему очень-очень не нравится, что он оказывается главным героем представления.

— Не бойся, — тихо произносит Сасори Дейдаре на ухо, и его вечный слегка покровительственный тон сейчас на удивление успокаивает. Дейдара думает, что потеря глаза — не самое страшное, что может случиться с человеком.

Дейдара кивает, «Алиса» аккуратно уводит его куда-то в глубину белоснежно-холодной поликлиники. Сасори улыбается им вслед одними уголками губ.


	8. Глава 8. Уничтожая свою слабость.

— Простите меня, — говорит Хаку, виновато улыбаясь. Ему уже не хочется плакать — слёзы стекали по его щекам полчаса назад, когда Хаку осознал, что второй раз проигрывает одним и тем же людям, которые даже не обладают какими-то сверхчеловеческими данными, это ли не показатель его, Хаку, слабости? Сейчас на тонких губах улыбка, и не нужно обладать орлиным зрением, чтобы увидеть, сколько боли и страха скрывается за этой болезненной улыбкой. 

Хаку знает — ему некуда пойти. Вся его жизнь является бескорыстным служением одному человеку, и хотя огромный мегаполис не сжался до размеров их временного убежища, но какой смысл во всех тысячах возможностей этого города, когда он не справился с одной-единственной своей задачей? 

Хаку не может передать это словами, но в душе у него таится смесь болезненного страха, столь же болезненной вины и одновременно светится ещё лёгкая, призрачная надежда на лучшее. Разумеется, Забузе не нужен слабый партнёр. Какой смысл в мальчишке, который так просто и так глупо ошибся — и эта ошибка стоила им драгоценного времени? Какой смысл в том, кто не справился с простейшим заданием? Какой смысл в тебе, Хаку Юки, юноша с бледной кожей и глазами напуганной лани? 

Забуза смотрит на него внимательно. У Забузы взгляд колкий и жестокий, часть лица скрыта за вечными бинтами, а голос тяжёлый настолько, что кажется, будто чем-то ударили по затылку — но Хаку знает, насколько этот тяжёлый голос может быть тёплым. 

Впрочем, определённо не сейчас. 

— Что теперь будешь делать? — задаёт Забуза вопрос, которого Хаку так боялся, боялся в первую очередь потому, что уже знает бессмысленный в своей жестокости ответ. 

— Хотел бы я знать, — грустно выдыхает, не переставая улыбаться, а затем понимает, что оправдываться он никогда не умел и не хотел уметь, в конце концов, он проиграл и должен понести наказание. Он допустил серьёзную ошибку — значит, наказание должно быть соответствующим. Убийственно простая схема «поступок — последствие» оборачивается для Хаку болью в глубине сердца. — Мне следует уйти, да, Забуза-сан? 

Хаку не может сказать точно, но, кажется, на миг под бинтами промелькнуло явное удивление. Отнюдь не от этого дурацкого «сан» в конце обращения по имени, наоборот, это стало особенностью речи хрупкого юноши, уже не вызывающей даже ухмылки. Нет, это удивление — другого рода. 

— Куда ты пойдёшь? — слова звучат вроде бы и практически не зло, а вроде бы Хаку с каждым словом Забузы хочется раствориться в этом городе, стать тенью от неонового фонаря, _исчезнуть_. — Куда тебе идти? 

Хаку Юки легко пожимает плечами. 

— Хотел бы я знать, — его слова похожи на дождь и осколки стекла, они падают, разбиваются и ранят Хаку ладони. Хаку поднимает взгляд — до этого он упорно старался не смотреть Забузе в глаза, словно боясь увидеть там холодное безразличие, а именно безразличия Юки боится больше всего. 

Он может стерпеть гнев и ярость. Боится этого, но сможет вытерпеть, принять справедливые, в сущности, упрёки, как зверь, зализать раны в глубине души, а потом подняться на ноги и вновь сражаться — с удвоенной силой. 

Но он не сможет выдержать битву против безразличия. 

Хаку замирает. 

Безразличия в глазах Забузы нет и не было, он смотрит действительно немного удивлённо, словно не верит словам Хаку. Виноватая улыбка так и не сходит с лица мальчишки, а в уголках губ теплится слабая, хрупкая надежда. 

Забуза тяжело вздыхает, глядя на него. 

— Некуда, — говорит Забуза, в одном-единственном слове констатируя простой факт — некуда Хаку идти, совсем-совсем некуда, кроме Забузы, у него никого нет, не было и вряд ли будет. — И никуда ты не пойдёшь. 

Он протягивает руку и ласково — насколько способен в принципе проявлять ласку — гладит Хаку по голове, ощущая под пальцами грифельно-чёрные и почему-то до странности мягкие волосы. Хаку похож на ангела без огненного меча, ангела, уже приготовившегося падать с небес в геенну огненную, но получившего весть о том, что он прощён давным-давно. 

Хаку улыбается так доверчиво и так нежно, а Забуза думает, что эту святую преданность, в которой нет ни капли униженной льстивости раба, он никогда не оставит. Забуза знает, что в этом городе о справедливости речи и не шло, но он может сделать хоть что-то для её восстановления. К примеру, сохранить рядом с собой этого глупого мальчишку, в глубине души которого теплится нежно-золотой свет. 

Под бинтами не видно, но уголки губ Забузы чуть приподнимаются не в улыбке, но тени улыбки. Впрочем, Хаку этого достаточно — лишь знание о том, что Забуза всё так же ценит его, придаёт ему сил, и за спиной как будто раскрываются белые-белые крылья, которые никто не посмеет отрезать. 

Он не спрашивает, что будет теперь — оба хорошо это знают. Слишком хорошо, чтобы сохранить это эфемерное спокойствие, длящееся всего несколько секунд. 

В конце концов, они — наёмные убийцы, всегда ими были, и даже умрут, не выпуская из рук оружия.

***

По улице идут двое. У Дейдары за спиной жёсткие крылья, напоминающие стрекозиные, он ещё не до конца научился с ними управляться, но кайфует от ощущения полёта, слишком уж нравится парить над асфальтом и ловить на себе удивлённые взгляды людей: всё же крылья — довольно примечательная вещь, тем более такие.

Дейдаре нравится купаться в чужом внимании, но Сасори одёргивает его за тонкое запястье, как пойманную птицу, вынуждая в прямом смысле спускаться с небес на землю. Дейдара не обижается — в конце концов, сейчас им в последнюю очередь нужно чужое внимание. Сасори накидывает на голову неяркий капюшон, отлично скрывающий красные волосы и превращающий Сасори в одного из тысячи тысяч людей, спешащих непонятно куда. 

Впрочем, им тоже нужно поспешить. 

Место встречи — задрипанный переулок, оттеснённый в сторону ночным клубом — не клоповником из тех, в которых обычно сражается Хидан, о нет, это гораздо, гораздо более фешенебельное заведение, но недостаточно фешенебельное, чтобы слишком уж освещаться. 

Именно это и требуется. 

Из тени выступают две фигуры, Дейдара нагло усмехается, видя знакомое лицо, и чуть отрывается от асфальта, чтобы покрасоваться — смотри на меня, на мои крылья, смотри и любуйся! Сасори смотрит так, что Дейдара тут же поникает, как цветок, и снова опускается на серый асфальт в бензиновых пятнах. 

— Вы слишком долго, — звучит голос Какузу, Хидана слегка передёргивает, к этой зловеще-тяжёлой интонации он так и не смог привыкнуть. 

— Пришлось задержаться, — Сасори незаметно приглаживает чуть растрепавшиеся волосы, голос у него бесцветный, а зрачки чуть-чуть сужены. Он щурится, оглядывая свою маленькую компанию — Хидан и Дейдара ухмыляются, Какузу неподвижен, как статуя, и эмоций в нём столько же. — У меня лишь один вопрос: что будем делать дальше? 

В голосе Сасори еле слышны нотки сарказма, его оружие — яд, скрытый в голосе, голосе чистом, как вода, так, что никто и не заподозрит, что эта вода несёт смерть. 

— Понятия не имею, — резко отвечает Хидан, практически зло глядя на Какузу. Ему ситуация нравится меньше всех — быть убитым или заживо растащенным на бионические протезы ему слишком уж не хочется. 

— Хм-м… — тянет Дейдара — даже ему, одному из лучших хакеров, в светлую во всех смыслах голову совершенно ничего не приходит. Ситуация патовая — их ищут, их найдут, их уничтожат. Нелегко быть кошкой, прячущейся от собак, особенно, когда ты привык ловить мышей. 

Странная компания замирает и молчит, начинается дождь, и с первыми каплями каждый из них как будто немного умирает, переставая даже дышать. 

С очередной каплей дождя Дейдара на миг замирает, как кукла, подвешенная на ниточках искусным кукловодом. В том, как он нервно поднимает руки, активно жестикулируя, есть нечто то ли механическое, то ли просто нечеловеческое, и крылья чуть стрекочут, добавляя абсурдности происходящему. 

— У меня есть идея, хм! — он улыбается, как ребёнок, получивший новую игрушку, а затем быстро-быстро начинает говорить что-то непонятное об информации, о том, что почти каждого человека возможно отследить, если очень-очень постараться, а значит, у них есть шанс превратиться из жертв в охотников, что он, Дейдара, не зря гениальный хакер — на этом месте скромно улыбается — а, замечая, что из его отрывистой быстрой речи понятны лишь несколько слов, сокращает её до короткого вердикта. 

— Какузу, нужен доступ в твою корпорацию! — Дейдара не без удовлетворения замечает тень удивления, проскользнувшую на лице у Какузу, а затем ухмыляется. — Я немного в курсе о том, где и на кого ты работаешь, да. Мне просто нужно зайти в здание так, чтобы меня никто не заподозрил. С крылышками это, конечно, тяжеловато будет, хм, но что-нибудь придумаем! А там уже… 

Дейдара неопределённо взмахивает рукой и подмигивает. Это харизматичное подмигивание почему-то и убеждает остальных в том, что в словах Дейдары есть здравый смысл. 

К тому же, у них всё равно нет другого плана или хотя бы другой идеи. Первым покидая задрипанный переулок, Дейдара весело улыбается и напевает себе под нос строчки из какой-то популярной песенки.


	9. Глава 9. Однокрылый ангел.

Хидан сидит рядом с Какузу в каком-то странном баре и думает, что им обоим стоит как следует напиться в честь непонятно куда пропавшего Дейдары. Тот сказал, что ему нужен доступ в корпорацию Какузу, они дошли до огромного здания, макушкой уходящего в беззвёздное небо, Дейдара подмигнул Сасори, сказав, что дальше всё сделает сам, а остальным идти с ним не надо, они всё равно в его технотрёпе не разберутся — и пропал. 

С ним куда-то пропал и Сасори, непонятно в какой момент исчезнув, растворившись в толпе на одной из ярко освещённых улиц, но Хидану на это уже наплевать. Хидан заказывает себе один из коктейлей с названиями вроде «Триллер» или «Зомби», выпивает залпом, не чувствуя вкуса. Какузу смотрит на него пристально и немного зло — впрочем, Хидан, во-первых, теперь уже слегка привык к этому его пристальному взгляду, во-вторых, сейчас ему плевать решительно на всё, хочется просто напиться. Пьянеет он медленно и даже вкуса напитков не всегда чувствует, но плевать, плевать, плевать. 

У Хидана в глубине того, что обычные люди называют душой, крайне нехорошее предчувствие, и хуже всего ему оттого, что он не может понять, с чем вообще это связано: то ли с тем, как непривычно быстро и легко они согласились на непонятный трёп Дейдары, то ли с тем, что, по логике, им надо вновь где-то прятаться — непонятно, где и непонятно, как — а они сидят в баре и пьют коктейли, даже особо не скрываясь, то ли со всем этим сразу. 

В ответ его мыслям Какузу заказывает что-то крепкое и запредельно дорогое. 

— Нахера? — задаёт логичный вопрос Хидан, который совершенно не понимает, зачем брать дорогой напиток из чистого желания покрасоваться, если можно взять что-то куда более пробивающее за куда меньшие деньги. 

— Хочется, — в тон ему отвечает Какузу, с каждым словом всё больше раздражая Хидана. Тот не терпит таких людей, надменных и высокомерных, убеждённых, что они априори лучше всех остальных, и вдобавок алчных. Какузу является чуть ли не воплощением всего, что так раздражает Хидана, который лучшим удовольствием считает азарт непрекращающегося сражения, и плевать, что оно проходит в очередном загаженном подпольном клубе. 

Хидан озлобленно смотрит на Какузу, отчётливо желая, чтобы вот прямо сейчас в бар вломилась какая-нибудь пьяная в хлам компания, с которой можно будет как следует подраться и выплеснуть всю накопившуюся злость. 

Его желаниям не суждено сбыться. 

Ровно через сорок секунд раздаётся взрыв.

***

Сасори Акасуна сидит за рабочим столом в окружении механических птиц и смотрит в запылённое окно человеческого муравейника, который власти всё ещё гордо называют домом. На столе раритетная вещь — небольшая книга с практически пустыми страницами, лишь на некоторых есть кое-какие записи. Сасори носит её с собой практически всегда, охраняя так бережно, как будто там спрятано его сердце.

В какой-то мере так оно и есть. 

Сасори не спит, но ему снится сон наяву. В этом сне он — марионетка искусного кукловода, от запястий и лодыжек его тянутся тонкие и острые, как стекло, нити, и подвешенный на них Сасори не может контролировать себя, только холодный разум остаётся внутри, запертый в этом совершенно точно не идеальном теле, и Сасори хочется разрушить то, что когда-то называлось им самим, а теперь стало марионеткой, только бы перестать быть чужой куклой. 

Сасори просыпается от этого странного сна наяву и думает, что это он должен быть кукловодом. Искусный манипулятор самим человеческим сознанием, способный забраться в чужой разум и принудить человека петь и плясать под его же музыку, ему слишком уж не идёт роль марионетки. 

В серо-карих глазах мелькает подобие усмешки. Сасори достаёт совсем небольшую ручку — ещё одна допотопная вещь, кто вообще пишет ручками, когда давным-давно в ходу электронные носители информации, способные считать мысли чуть ли не напрямую из мозга? Но Сасори относится к ним с недоверием — в первую очередь, потому что и он, и Дейдара знают, как легко взламываются такие устройства. 

Кстати о Дейдаре. 

Сасори что-то отрывисто записывает в книге, иногда зачёркивая уже написанное и заменяя одни слова другими. Не делая помарок, он пишет нечто странное, чертовски странное и безумное, прекрасно зная, что произойдёт совсем скоро, и отчётливо желая это зафиксировать. 

Ровно через сорок секунд раздаётся взрыв.

***

Хаку идёт по улице рядом с Забузой, доверчиво сжимая его руку, как ребёнок, которого впервые в жизни вывели во взрослый мир. Хаку, разумеется, не ребёнок, и лишь иногда производит такое впечатление — когда требуется сыграть маленькую трагедию, произвести впечатление хрупкого забитого мальчика.

Хаку ненавидит играть такие вещи. Он довольно хороший актёр, но обманывать людей ему определённо не нравится. Каждый раз, когда он говорил об этом Забузе, тот усмехался — убивать людей Хаку легко может, и лишь иногда его руки дрожат, а обманывать их совесть душит? Хаку отвечал, что убивать тоже совесть душит. Впрочем, не всегда, совершенно не всегда. 

Большинство их жертв заслужили то, что получили. За Хаку и Забузой надёжно закрепилась репутация вигилантов, решивших, что кто-то же должен выступать в роли палачей для преступников, раз уж все решили закрыть на это глаза. На самом деле Забуза лишь прекрасно помнит, каково это — на собственной шкуре ощущать несправедливость, а Хаку всего лишь безгранично предан Забузе. 

— Куда мы идём, Забуза-сан? — спрашивает чуть взволнованно, но не обеспокоенно. Хаку доверяет Забузе целиком и полностью, тем более, смешиваясь с толпой, они не привлекают к себе излишнего внимания. Крепче сжимая его руку, чтобы вечная толпа на улицах случайно не вздумала разделить их, Хаку думает, что если Забуза прикажет ему умереть и расскажет, почему — Хаку умрёт с улыбкой на тонких губах. 

Забуза тяжело вздыхает. Он не знает, куда именно им с Хаку следует идти по ночному городу, скрывая свои лица в прямом и переносном смысле, сейчас его ведёт интуиция — хоть Забуза и привык полагаться на никогда не подводящий разум и силу, а не на интуицию, но сегодняшний день определённо является исключением из правил. 

Хаку преданно смотрит на него, преданно и чуть-чуть ненавязчиво-вопросительно. Забуза не успевает ответить. 

Ровно через сорок секунд раздаётся взрыв.

***

Дейдара идёт по коридору, напевая себе под нос какой-то популярный мотивчик. Ему немного тяжело дышать, воздух довольно затхлый, в какой-то момент ему даже хочется закашлять, но Дейдара сдерживается.

У Дейдары все сны — о собственной смерти, он никогда их не боялся, наоборот, долго подбирал для себя идеальную смерть, красивую и яркую, и неплохо бы напоследок ещё погладить свою вечную пироманию, но сгореть для него было бы слишком больно. Он не боится ни боли, ни смерти, а сейчас он вообще ничего-ничего не боится. 

У Дейдары в руках, на руках и вокруг него — взрывчатка, много взрывчатки, много хорошей взрывчатки. И на каждом из двухсот сорока семи этажей, где он побывал, ему удалось заложить взрывчатку, и это оказалось даже куда проще, чем он думал — его в принципе никто не заметил, по нему прошлись взглядом, как проходятся взглядом по человеку, которого вроде бы видели, а вроде бы не помнят, где, и упустили из виду. 

Вскоре от корпорации не останется ничего. 

На улице глубокая ночь, здание давным-давно пустует, а если кто-то остался — что же, Дейдаре их совершенно не жаль. 

— Меня зовут Дейдара, — говорит он сам себе, репетируя свою надгробную речь для себя самого. — Я — отличный хакер, безумец, глупый человек, как меня называл Сасори, и я собираюсь подорвать здесь нахрен всё. 

На миг Дейдаре кажется, что это не его слова, ему хочется вскрикнуть «Кто их говорит?!», но пока ещё он не настолько сошёл с ума. Впрочем, вполне вероятно, вскоре сойдёт. 

— Хм-м… — тянет он, словно думая, о чём ещё говорить, как будто перед ним тысячи тысяч слушателей, а не чёрные стены коридора. Наконец встряхивает головой, пшенично-жёлтые пряди спадают на бледное лицо, а глаза почему-то начинают болеть. — Честно говоря, я не знаю, что ещё сказать. 

Пауза. Резко пришедшее в голову осознание того, что он собирается сделать — и тут же волной накрывшее спокойствие. Жёсткие крылья за спиной трещат, Дейдара думает, что он мог бы улететь на них, чтобы спастись самому, но — зачем? Зная, на что идёт, он совершенно не хочет сбегать.

Дейдара любит жизнь, ему хотелось бы пожить ещё, слушать техно-музыку и ругаться с Сасори об искусстве — почему-то мысль об этом успокаивает — взламывать компьютерные сети и флиртовать с красивыми девушками, имена которых забываешь на следующий день, но сейчас он ничего не боится. 

И смерть придёт к нему невидимыми тропами, забирая к себе костлявой рукой. 

— Я ни о чём не жалею. Хм-м? 

Улыбка, столь яркая, что действительно становится больно глазам. Золотистый смех разносится по всему коридору, отражаясь от стен, разбиваясь о потолок, Дейдара откидывает голову назад и смеётся, смеётся, смеётся совершенно безумным смехом. 

— Взрыв!


	10. Глава 10. Наступает новый день.

Город отстраивает себя заново. Регенерируя, как морская звезда, он зализывает нанесённые раны, становится всё тем же, что и был до любой катастрофы. Идеальный мегаполис, напоминающий единый организм из множества маленьких, сейчас ему нанесена глубокая рана, забыть её получится нескоро. 

Чертовски нескоро — от взрыва в той или иной мере пострадала почти четверть города. Жертв много, как много и хаоса. Крупная корпорация уничтожена вместе со всеми её данными, графиками на следующее столетие и наполеоновскими планами — хакер с красивым именем Дейдара позаботился и об этом, подорвав эту чёртову компанию в прямом и переносном смысле. 

Хаку смотрит на реку, протекающую по городу — точнее, рекой это как раз очень сложно назвать, едкий запах идёт от чего-то, что когда-то было водой, он режет обоняние и даже немножко зрение — и думает, что им с Забузой на время надо исчезнуть из города. Конечно, в такой суматохе их вряд ли будут искать, но, разумеется, это рискованно, рано или поздно кто-то откроет охоту и на них, вдобавок, их цель ещё жива… впрочем, последнее Хаку волнует меньше всего. 

Забуза подходит к нему, опускает руку на по-женски тонкое плечо. 

— Есть и другие миры, кроме этого, — тихо говорит Хаку Юки, сам не понимая, откуда в голове у него эта строчка, из какой песни или, может быть, книги она вышла? 

— О чём ты? — хмурится Забуза, глядя на него. Интуитивно понимая, что Хаку хотел сказать, он думает о том, что маленькие города уже пришли в упадок, да и ненавидит Забуза маленькие города, а в больших их ждёт ровно то же самое. Те, кто перестали даже считать капли крови на своих руках, никогда не будут прощены. Хаку пожимает плечами и улыбается — не знаю. 

— Знаете, Забуза-сан, — говорит задумчиво и спокойно. — Я всегда хотел увидеть море. Не знаю, почему. Мне просто… хотелось бы этого. 

Забуза хочет сказать, что он видел море и хорошего в этом мало, оно давно стало чёрным, затянутым нефтяной плёнкой, говорят, когда-то там жили огромные рыбы, но сейчас они все мертвы. Забуза хочет сказать, что мечтательность Хаку не доведёт его до добра. Забуза хочет сказать, чтобы Хаку одумался, выгнал прочь эти мысли из своего светлого разума. Но что им делать тогда? 

Забуза тяжело вздыхает и думает о том, что совсем маленький портовый город есть в получасе езды отсюда. Уехать из города незаметно им наверняка удастся, после такой суматохи многие захотят покинуть огромный мегаполис — ха-ха, у многих ли это получится? — и теряться в толпе они всегда умели.

А дальше… кровь на их руках никогда не смоется, как бы сильно этого ни хотелось. Тоскливо-обыденное существование — тоже не вариант, слишком уж оно серое, безумно тёмно-серое. Но здесь и сейчас они ещё живы, а значит: есть выбор. 

— Увидишь, — спокойно говорит Забуза, и Хаку улыбается. 

Ведь, в конце концов, _есть и другие миры, кроме этого_.

***

В подпольном клубе темно и воняет то ли кошачьей мочой, то ли ещё чем-то пакостным. Хидан не обращает внимания на запахи и даже звуки, на губах у него застывает презрительная ухмылка. До начала очередного боя остаётся чуть меньше десяти минут.

— Будет сложно, — говорит Сасори своим вечным бесцветным голосом, на миг прикрывая глаза. Просчитывая тысячи тысяч вероятностей, он пожимает плечами и немного грустно улыбается одними уголками губ. — Без Дейдары — сложно. 

Он говорит это без всякой грусти или горечи, просто констатирует факт. Гениальный светловолосый хакер был важным звеном в их команде, и хотя Сасори вполне по силам выполнить свою операцию и в одиночку, но без идиотских шуток и безумного смеха обоим странно непривычно. 

— Знаю, — зло обрывает его Хидан, оскаливаясь так, как будто хочет перегрызть Сасори глотку. Сасори смотрит свысока, во взгляде его не мелькают совершенно никакие эмоции, и Хидана это чертовски бесит. Хидана вообще бесит, когда он не может предугадать дальнейшие действия людей — а Сасори отличается именно этим. 

И не только Сасори. 

Какузу мелькает в толпе, заполняющей пространство вокруг «ринга», больше напоминающего клетку. Исход этого боя предрешён, и Какузу отлично это знает — в конце концов, методы Хидана и Сасори ему уже известны, но хозяин подпольных боёв решает, что пока можно закрыть на это глаза. В конце концов, вреда от этих аферистов немного. Даже наоборот. 

Какузу поищет другие пути для поднятия наверх официально и неофициально, и, о да, у него получится. Он знает это точно так же ясно, как и то, что рано или поздно Хидан всё-таки будет побеждён, и тогда да поможет ему то божество, в которое Хидан исступлённо верит. 

Хидан выходит на ринг, бешено улыбаясь, и кричит в толпу что-то яростное. 

Какузу усмехается и покидает клуб — ему нечего больше здесь делать, наблюдать за очередным кровавым зрелищем не хочется. 

Сасори улыбается одними уголками губ и внимательно смотрит на свою жертву, та ещё кружится на ринге, как сверчок перед скорпионом, не понимая, что уже мертва. 

Игра начинается.


	11. Эпилог.

Отрывки из дневника Сасори Акасуны. 

Мне говорили, что я буду жить вечно. В детстве это было моей мечтой — тогда, я хорошо помню, этот город был другим, ~~на соседней с моей улице продавались сладости и порой даже было видно звёзды, город был живым и, наверное, красивым,~~ но сейчас ничего нет. Я хотел жить вечно — этого не отнять. Мне даже в какой-то степени нравится моё существование сейчас.

_Некоторое время спустя_

Как непривычно доверять свои мысли чему-то — пусть даже неживому. Электронные носители информации — зло, и я так считаю отнюдь не потому, что застрял в прошлом веке. Я всего лишь знаю, как легко они устроены и как просто добыть из них ту самую информацию. Кстати, об этом.

Сегодня я видел юношу, который, кажется, создан для этого дела. Он совсем юный и совершенно безумный. Не люблю таких людей, но что-то в нём сильно цепляет. Надо запомнить его имя — Дейдара. Что-то мне подсказывает, что он мне пригодится.

_Через неделю  
_  
Поймал себя на мысли о том, что перестаю что-то чувствовать. Помню, как звучит, выглядит и ощущается радость. Помню жгучее чувство ярости и щемящую досаду. Но ощутить это не получается. Оно и к лучшему.

В этом городе время утратило своё значение. ~~Я не помню, сколько мне лет исполняется в этом ноябре. Мои родители давно мертвы, на той улице нет никаких сладостей.~~ К чёрту всё. Я всё ещё хочу жить вечно. ~~В конце концов, мне интересно, что будет дальше.  
~~  
 _8 ноября 2XXX года._

Загадываю желание — уничтожить этот город. Или хотя бы сильно покалечить. Всё-таки что-то чувствую — кажется, это называется «гнев». Не сказать, что мне нравится. Теперь есть цель, надо обдумать пути к ней.

_Чуть позже  
_  
Не понимаю хода мыслей Дейдары, но в какой-то мере это увлекает. Он импульсивный, жестокий и наглый, как и Хидан. Не люблю таких. Хотя с ними интересно. Это как изучать редких насекомых. Да и то, во что они меня втянули, может быть вполне **увлекательным**. По крайней мере, для них. 

_После очередного боя  
_  
Проникать в сознание людей — весело. Это не мои слова, это сказал Дейдара сегодня, когда Хидан в очередной раз убил человека. Мне никого из них не жаль. Задумываюсь над другой технологией, позволившей бы контролировать сознание не напрямую, а опосредованно. Что-то наподобие… !!!

_Через три месяца  
_  
Сегодня я заказал убийство. Разумеется, не сам. Это было бы слишком опасно. Со смертью моей цели потерпит убытки одна из тех компаний, что заняли город. Есть более быстрый план, но он довольно рискованный. _**Мне стоит продолжить работу над птицами.**_ Что-то подсказывает мне, что они ещё пригодятся.

_Спустя совсем недолгое время  
_  
Дьявол! Ладно, мне не стоит переживать. Запасные планы никогда не помешают. Рискованно, но почти наверняка получится, ~~да и быстрее будет.~~

_После побега от юноши в маске  
_  
Механические птицы не подвели. Глядя на результаты своих трудов, я чувствую то, что люди могли бы назвать удовлетворением, но я уже сомневаюсь, человек ли я вообще. Дейдара и сам не поймёт, что действует не по своей воле. Пение… оно завораживает любого. Кроме меня самого, разумеется.

Мне даже немного жаль его — если это можно назвать жалостью. Но такие люди всегда умирают молодыми, а в последний раз он так восторженно трепался о смерти и мгновении, что, думаю, он сам бы не отказался от такого. Как он говорит? «Взрыв»? 

_За десять минут до взрыва  
_  
Почему я хочу запомнить его имя, я и сам не знаю. Может быть, потому, что звучит красиво. ~~Дейдара.~~ Не жалею, что связался с ним. И что он стал моей марионеткой, тоже не жалею. ~~У Хидана нет необходимых навыков~~. Взрыв меня не затронет, на остальных плевать. Я не могу сказать, что ненавижу этот город, но это почти сравнимо с ненавистью.

**Взрыв?**

_Некоторое время спустя_  
  
Иногда я поражаюсь глупости людей. Хидан ничего не заподозрил. Признаёт, что без Дейдары тяжело, но думает лишь о своих бесконечных сражениях. Глупец. 

Мне доставляет некое удовольствие мысль о том, что я переживу их всех. Понаблюдаю, как восстанавливается город. А затем сделаю нечто подобное ещё раз и ещё раз. 

Хидана убьют в каком-нибудь из боёв, такие люди никогда не умирают своей смертью. Мне больше незачем его беречь — разве что из чистого интереса.

Какузу выглядит от силы на тридцать, но я ведь знаю, сколько ему на самом деле. Рано или поздно он умрёт. Не от старости, так от чьей-то руки. Я не первый, кто заказывает его смерть.

Остаются эти двое. Забуза и Хаку. Не знаю, куда пойдут они, вряд ли останутся в городе. Такие чувствуют опасность получше меня, как бы ни болезненно было это признавать. Но ~~интересно, догадались ли они? Даже если догадались,~~ я в безопасности.

Мне не жаль никого из них. Помогать им в смерти я не буду, время всё само сделает за меня. Как хорошо, что меня оно не трогает.

Я победил.

**_Моя игра окончена._ **


End file.
